In Her Arms
by Crystal.M.Romero
Summary: Andrea Hobbs is finally invited to her first Major Crimes' Christmas party. Why does she not want to be there anymore? Please note, this is a femslash story dealing with D.D.A., Hobbs and a new girlfriend. Fans of CSI:NY will recognize her girlfriend Stella.


Upon her arrival, Andrea Hobbs fought down the sense of not belonging. Although familiar with everyone on the Major Crimes' team, there were times when she couldn't help feeling like an outsider. The snark and one liners she sometimes quipped were mechanisms used to shield her insecurities, and apparently it worked. Even Provenza gave her grudging respect whenever she verbally slapped down someone on his team.

With this thought, she glanced around the murder room and noticed Sharon standing close to Flynn. Ever since the two started dating, Andrea lost her once-a-week lunch date with the captain. True, she sometimes missed seeing her friend on a regular basis for non-work purposes, but the clear spot on her schedule was quickly filled.

A small smile curved Andrea's lips as she thought of the woman who now shared her life. They met by accident in the spring when Andrea was making her usual journey to the Major Crimes division. She liked to think that she noticed the woman intently studying the building map and simply wanted to help. But when she was truthful with herself, she admitted that it was the woman's striking beauty that captivated her. Andrea was not above noticing Stella Bonasera's dark brown, curly hair. Nor did she overlook Stella's exotic facial features and green eyes that she could drown in. To her credit, Andrea managed to not make a fool of herself during that first encounter.

After learning that Stella was the new commander overseeing the Criminalist division of Forensic Analysts, Andrea pointed her in the right direction and that is where she thought it would end. To her surprise, they kept running into each other until one of them had the courage to ask the other out to lunch. Normally, this would have fallen on Andrea's shoulders, but Stella was the first to ask her out. Ever since that day they seemed inseparable. No, they were not the stereotypical lesbians who showed up on the second date with a U-Haul, but they spent as much time as they could with each other outside of work. Andrea kept her three bedroom Craftsman home in Santa Monica's Ocean Avenue district, while Stella maintained a one-bedroom apartment in Los Feliz.

The best thing about dating someone on the force was that she understood the chaotic schedule of a D.D.A. Likewise, whenever Stella was called to a crime scene, Andrea mentally prepared herself in the event that it was a case she would become involved in. The fact that either of them could be called in at any time of the day or night made it easier to deal with when it inevitably happened.

Andrea had dated women who held strict forty-hour, Monday through Friday work weeks. No matter how much each one professed in the beginning to accept that working in criminal law meant she was always "on call," over time, her phone's ringer became the death knell of the relationships. She couldn't fault them for it. She hated just as much as they did having to cancel plans at the last minute or having the phone ring right when she or her girlfriend was on the verge of climax. The difference was she chose this life for herself: her girlfriends didn't. They chose tidy careers because they wanted tidy home lives. Criminal law was anything but tidy.

Thankfully, with Stella, Andrea learned it's easier dating someone intimately familiar with the reality of being "on call." Andrea truly appreciated the lack of anger, jealousy, and accusations when she had to drop everything and go to LAPD headquarters to broker a deal. That didn't make their relationship a walk in the park by a long shot. However, they learned to make the best of the time they shared and always managed to make up for whatever was interrupted.

With a wistful smile, Andrea pulled her thoughts back to the holiday party taking place in the murder room. Before she could fully join the party, her cell began to vibrate. She almost released a low grumble until she saw Stella's face on the caller ID. Pleased, she quickly answered the call. She turned her back on the group and stepped discreetly away from the partiers.

"Hey there," she tilted her head slightly as a smile formed on her lips.

"Hi, sweetie. I was wondering if you were on your way yet?" Stella's voice held a soft melodic quality that always managed to take Andrea's breath away.

"Not yet, honey. The party barely started. I promise, as soon as I make an obligatory appearance, I'll let you know that I'm on my way," Andrea assured.

"Good, because I plan to make you the best Christmas Eve dinner you've ever had, and then, I have a very special present for you," Stella purred, her words hinting at a hidden meaning that Andrea clearly understood.

"Oh, really? I'm intrigued. Do I have to wait until tomorrow before I open my present?" the D.D.A. asked, imagining the slight flush that her words would bring to her lover's face.

Yes, neither one shied away from their feelings towards each other. Their gentle banter and flirtations were freely shared. Although they had not made a production of their relationship, they neither denied nor tried to hide the sexual attraction that pulled them together like magnets.

To anyone who didn't know their full story, they would be seen as a lesbian cliché. After just a short time of knowing each other, their relationship quickly changed from one of friendship to lovers. No one was more surprised by the quickness of the relationship than they were. Despite this, they accepted the development and embraced the time they shared with each other.

The great anomaly of their relationship was the sense of _déj_ _à_ _vu_ they each felt for the other. Andrea could only explain it as a feeling that they had already met, that she knew Stella or recognized her spirit. Although both were women of logic and science, when they finally confessed this to each other, everything seemed to click. After this discovery, they both agreed that, at their age, they knew what they were looking for and found no reason to be coy.

Despite this sentiment, they were old enough to know what the honeymoon phase felt like and knew that sometimes, once the emotions calmed down, relationships sometimes didn't work out. With this in mind they chose to focus on the moment rather than worry about real life problems, like who would move in with whom. They simply enjoyed the status quo. At least that's how it was in the beginning. But now, eight months later, Andrea could no longer stifle the desire to take it to the next level.

Stella's voice lured Andrea back to the present. "I don't think I can wait until tomorrow," Stella's tone grew low and husky as passion laced her words.

Andrea swallowed as her mouth suddenly watered. "Ummm, well then, I'll make sure to not dawdle too long. I just have to make an appearance. After all, even though we work closely, this is the first invitation to their department's holiday party that they've given me. I wouldn't want them to think that I don't appreciate the gesture," she explained as she glanced over her shoulder. Amy smiled at her across the room and held up a cup of punch to show that it was for her. Andrea smiled and nodded, lifting one finger toward the detective before indicating her cell phone. Nodding in understanding, Amy turned to laugh at something Julio said. Julio tilted the green elf hat on his head. His words were too low to hear, but Andrea could tell he was teasing Amy. The two officers always seemed to easily decompress after a grueling day.

"You know, honey, you could have come with me as my plus one," Andrea reminded Stella while noticing Rusty talking with Gus. The body language between the two showed that they were becoming much more than friends. "Besides, it's not like you're an outsider. Your departments have been at crime scenes together," she added as she moved further away, leaning slightly against the wall.

"Are you kidding? Even after all these months, I'm still considered the new kid on the block, remember? I don't even think they're aware of my rank! Besides, even though my team sees them every day, they don't know who we are. They treat us like hired help. I bet no one in Major Crimes is even aware of the number of degrees my team holds. Instead, they expect us to overlook the hard science in order to give them the results they want. And when they don't get it, they give us grief," Stella began on a familiar peeve.

"Well, yeah, they do the same when I point out the law. But if you get them one-on-one and off the clock, they aren't so bad. Your encounters with Sharon haven't been bad, have they?" Andrea pitched her voice lower even though she knew no one could overhear her.

"The Captain is one of the few rational ones in the group, but why she remains silent while her team is berating my analysts. Anyway, for some reason Sharon only recognizes me at work. Every time we pass each other jogging at Griffith Park, she just runs on past, totally oblivious. So, in a way, she only views me as a "white coat" and not a real person, certainly not her ranking officer," Stella grumbled.

"I'm sure it's her new relationship with Andy. Remember how we were those first months?" Andrea stifled a smile at the memories.

A slight giggle followed by a soft sigh came across the receiver before Stella answered, "Yeah, it was very hard concentrating on a new job when you were always on my mind."

"'Were?' You mean I'm not always on your mind anymore?" Andrea quickly quipped before adding in a deadpan tone, "So much for the honeymoon!"

"Oh no, the honeymoon is still in full force, which you'll discover when you get here," Stella's tone grew soft and inviting.

"Then I'll definitely make this quick. Let them know I appreciate finally getting an invite, chat a bit, and then bid them goodnight," Andrea promised.

"Good because I want you here. Besides, if I had gone as your plus one, there wouldn't have been anyone to make this wonderful Christmas Eve meal for you tonight. I want to show you that I'm not only an expert in the lab; I'm pretty good in the culinary department, too!"

Andrea heard the sound of Stella moving around her small kitchen. "It's better that you deal with Major Crimes and that pompous ass because I don't have the patience for him. I swear, he seems to always know which nerve to grate on," Stella's words caused Andrea to glance at the team, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

As if on cue, Flynn's voice grew loud as he called attention to whatever story he happened to be telling at the moment. Nearby, donning a red Santa hat, Provenza added a few comments to Flynn's narrative. Like an old married couple, the two men finished each other's sentences, while their visual descriptions brought laughter from the group.

With a slight giggle at Stella's comment, Andrea turned away from the scene. "I know, honey. I understand, but I have to work with them," she tried to sound conciliatory.

"It's ok. That's a drawback of having a Greek girlfriend; you have to put up with me letting off some steam, so I don't say something I shouldn't at work."

"I don't mind, honey. You tend to 'let off steam' in other ways that I very much enjoy," Andrea purred.

"Mmm, so do I." With that thought, Stella's voice returned to the soft calmness she loved so much. "Ok, let me know when you get on the road. I want to make sure everything is ready,"

"You know you don't have to go to so much trouble. Just spending time with you is my present," Andrea didn't even bother concealing her smile.

"I'm glad you said that! But you're going to love this dinner and my gift afterwards. Now, go and put your time in, have fun, and call me when you leave," Stella instructed.

"I will." Andrea was almost ready to end the call.

"Ok, come home safe. I love you; bye." Stella's words were like a soft melody.

"Love you, too. Bye," Andrea responded easily before hearing the call cut off.

In the beginning, neither woman seemed to want to voice the endearment. It was as if they were afraid of jinxing their relationship. So rather than express their love, they refrained from vocalizing their feelings. But this eventually changed, and, just like asking for a date, Stella made the first move. After that, a flood gate was opened, and they always found the words flowing past their lips. Whether in the throes of passion or holding each other in the afterglow, they whispered the tender words. When they were simply sitting in Andrea's back yard, her two dogs, Tinker Bell and Moose, laying beside the bench as the two women held each other, it was whispered between soft nips and kisses. Even as they walked Tink and Moose along the beach while brilliant hues of red, pink, and lavender from the setting sun hovered over the Pacific Ocean, saying I love you came easily to the women.

Yes, Andrea realized that she had never loved anyone the way she now loved Stella Bonasera. Not only was the woman beautiful, but she was also smart and fierce. A former CSI investigator from New York City who went on to oversee the entire New Orleans' crime lab, Stella carried herself with a fierce yet gentle confidence. There was something about the woman that drew Andrea in, and she knew without a doubt, that Stella was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

With a slight smile, Andrea put her phone into her jacket pocket. Her fingers brushed against a small, wrapped box and instantly circled it. Inside its darkness, safely nestled on a small swath of velvet, sat a Mokume Gane engagement ring. A small part of her worried that she might be going too fast. They were both cautious about making the decision to move in together, but even as she thought this, the rational part of her pushed it away. Intellectually, she knew that this should be the last of her worries. After all, heterosexuals moved faster than they were going and never met criticism. So why should she be worried?

With a deep sigh, Andrea knew that she was doing the right thing. Tonight she would give Stella the engagement ring and hope Stella would accept it. When, filled with confidence in her decision, Andrea turned to join the Major Crimes department, the holiday party was finally in full swing.

* * *

Stella smiled at the feelings within her that Andrea's voice inspired. No matter how many times the beautiful blonde said "I love you," it felt like the first time. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered and brought a slight flush to her skin. She loved Andrea and found it hard not to jump for joy that her feelings for the D.D.A. were reciprocated.

When she first moved to LA, Stella questioned her decision. She didn't know anyone and had no friends in the area. Like her first week in New Orleans, she felt out of place. Growing up in the foster system, she had no family of which to speak. Mac was the closest thing she had to a brother, and even though he told her that a spot would always be open for her on his team, she didn't want to do that.

Stella's move to New Orleans was a promotion she wouldn't play down. Being in charge of the crime lab was an opportunity that would never come around in New York. Although she was lonely, she threw herself into the job and excelled beyond even her own wildest dreams. When the position to oversee an entire forensic division in the largest police force opened, she applied. She never thought she'd get the position but went through the process anyway. After months of paperwork, endless interviews, and background checks, the vetting process ended and the position was hers.

After her move to L.A. but before she officially started the job, Stella remembered talking with Mac on the phone. As she unpacked her moving boxes into her small apartment, an emptiness still remained. With no work to focus on, she had time to consider her situation and realized how lonely her life was. While talking with Mac helped, she quickly realized that the emptiness was the absence of family, more importantly, the feeling of being home.

No, she would not go back to New York. She had to make it in Los Angeles. She'd do exactly what she did in New Orleans and throw herself fully into the new position. She had to believe that taking the job would lead to something greater than herself. Although a woman of science, she couldn't help but feel that fate had always guided her down a predestined path. At first she thought it was aimed at her career, but after meeting D.D.A. Hobbs, she began to wonder if this is why her path led her to Los Angeles. After all, if she had stayed in New Orleans, they never would have met.

Smiling, Stella set her cell phone on the counter, picked up the remote, and increased the volume of the Christmas music that played in the house. Happily, she hummed along to the music and returned to the meal preparations.

After meeting Andrea, Stella began to understand what was lacking in her life. Yes, she longed for a sense of family and belonging, but she really wanted a home. After all these months in Los Angeles, she finally understood that Andrea had become her family. In Andrea's arms she truly felt at home.

Mac understood her and expressed happiness for her. Even though he talked to Andrea on the phone, he looked forward to one day meeting the person who captivated Stella's heart. Hopefully he could schedule time and spend his vacation in California.

The brunette released a sigh of contentment as she gazed at a small elegantly wrapped box on the counter. The mini bow was perfectly proportioned. In Stella's estimation, it was practically magic that the jewelry owner's wife could craft such a beautiful wrapping.

After wiping her hands on the apron around her waist, Stella picked up the small gift. She knew a Mokume Gane engagement ring lay nestled inside the box. They both admired the rings made of several metals folded together in one particular shop months ago. When she decided to ask Andrea to marry her, she had gone back and commissioned a one-of-a-kind ring from the shop. She hoped a proposal wasn't too soon. Even though she'd told Andrea she felt like she was home in her arms, she wanted the blonde to know exactly how special she was to Stella.

Yes, once Stella admitted to herself what Andrea meant, it was easier to see how they were destined to be together. Call it happenstance, a factor of coincidences, or divine intervention from a supernatural source. Regardless of how it happened, her path in life lead her to this place. Tonight she would tell Andrea exactly what she meant in her life. With a wistful smile, Stella hoped that this Christmas Eve would be one they both remembered for a very long time.


End file.
